The Red And The Black
by Mountain King
Summary: Crossover with The Batman and Batman Beyond animated shows. Batman of the future arrives in an alternate Gotham just in time to help stop one of the cities greatest dangers, but will Bruce Wayne accept the help
1. Introduction and Teaser

The Red And The Black  
Introduction and Teaser

Introduction

I'm doing Batman. I, who spends most of his time writing Transformers and Doctor Who crossovers is focusing on Batman. Why, those who know me ask, first of all you've never wrote anything for the Dark Knight before and second you're English. Sorry he's just one of my all time favourite comic book characters, only beaten by Alan Moore's take on Swamp Thing and Judge Dredd (Rorschach, while fantastic is just a Batman clone with a twist).

While each writer has a different take and Batman sure has been through the wars (The "Batman and Robin" film anyone) he still survives. The only non super powered hero that constantly tops the board. Sure you've got Green Arrow and a few others but the Bat is still iconic.

More importantly it doesn't matter where you are from. You see Spider-Man lives in New York. Superman fights for truth, justice and the American way. Most comic book characters are based in the USA and don't really look past that. While Gotham is based on New York it's been tweaked enough to be anywhere in the world. You could pick the Dark Knight up and put him in any country and there wouldn't be that drastic a difference because he fights for every downtrodden victim of crime. Take Red Son as an example of what happens when you take Superman out of America.

Another, perhaps even more important, thing about Batman is just how dark he really is. In a world of spandex and bright colours this guy scares the crap out of people. Strip the Green Arrow of his bow, expose Superman to kryptonite and what have you got. Some guy in a costume. Batman isn't the costume, the gadgets help sure but he's a fighter. He's also the closest of the whole lot to being insane.

* * *

Disclaimer  
I do not own any version of Batman or his villains used in this story. They belong to DC comics (Batman created by Bob Kane, Batman Beyond developed by Bruce Timm and his team)

* * *

Teaser

Terry McGinnis sighed as he straitened up. 'It's so good to have you home for tea.' his mother smiled at him after he did as he was told.

Terry's little brother, Matt, huffed and poked at his plate. 'Oh big deal, Terry's home. For like sixty seconds.' The little armpit was getting worse and worse. He just kept pushing it. Terry had no idea why.

'It's not that...' Terry's comm bleeped. '...bad.' The young man finished, glaring at the traitorous device. His brother just stuck out his tongue at him.

'Oh Terry.' His mother sighed. 'Can't you just ask for one night with your family?'

'I can ask. Won't do any good but I could ask.' Terry answered the incessant bleeping. 'Hello'

'Inque's back. Get out there.' The old man's voice growled.

'You know that one night a month I asked off?' Terry said for appearances stakes

He didn't have to finish, anyway the old man wouldn't let him. He just said; 'Cancel it. I'm sending the car.' and hung up.

'I'm sorry mom.' The young man grabbed the side of meat off his plate. 'I did try.' He said and left with a mouthful of dinner. Quickly Terry almost ran out of the house and dived down a back alley, already waiting for him was a low slung hover car. Even in Neo-Gotham it was rare to see them and this one was unique.

Terry was an average young man, that went to an average school with average grades that he put average effort into. Pretty much coasting through life like most people thought.

That changed when his father stumbled across a bio-weapon developed by Wayne-Powers. Derek Powers, who had merged his company with the old man's, killed Terry's father to keep the secret. He went to the one person he knew could help, the old man. Co-owner of Wayne-Powers and former Batman, Bruce Wayne.

Practically crippled with a heart condition the Dark Knight had long since been forced into retirement and Terry had stumbled onto this fact by accident. Stealing the Bat-suit he took the mantel of the bat for the night. Even against the original Batman's wishes. Still, even unable to fight back, Bruce Wayne burned with desire to keep the streets clean. Terry proved himself that night and was given the cape and cowl to protect the people of Neo-Gotham.

Pulling the mask down Terry's vision was flooded with red. 'What's the mission?' Batman asked through the inbuilt pickups in the mask.

'I was right. Inque's going after the new hyperspace probe developed by Foxtecha. She set off the alarms you set up.' Wayne told him. Even now he was sitting in front of the Bat-computer. Ever watching over the city that was once his.

'And Fox's security?'

'Knockout gas. Watch.' One of the batmobiles screens flickered to life. The old man must have hacked the surveillance. It showed an overweight guard with blue black skin walk into an office room and melt.

The liquid based shape shifter had carried the gas inside the borrowed form, the moment she left the guards were out for the count. 'I guess you can teach a new dog old tricks.' Batman growled. 'Where is she?'

The old man almost chuckled. 'Just found the safe. I'd give her fity seconds. Longer if she doesn't think to turn off the power.'

'She's good, but looks like she's in a hurry.' Batman watched the repeat of the gas attack. 'Probably hoping to get out of there before I find out she's there.'

'Don't get over confidant Terry. It can lead to mistakes, just ask Inque. Her own education is proving to be shocking.'

'To say the least.' He laughed. When the old man first read up on the new science probe he knew someone would try and sabotage or steal the prototype. Two nights ago Batman had broken in and helped boost the security. Added cameras and a few little surprises, like a silent alarm linked up to the bat-computer and hooking the safes metal housing to the mains power supply.

Inque's liquid form was great at slipping through even the smallest cracks. Shame it didn't react well with electricity.

Batman glanced at the clock. 'Gotta make a call.'

'Be fast.'

'Always.' Batman punched up the comm and speed dialled Terry's friend. The one he was supposed to be meeting after dinner. She picked up on the fourth ring. 'Hello Max.'

'Terr, I know that tone of voice. Working late?'

'Yes. I'll have to catch you guys up.' Batman growled before puling a sharp turn. 'Might drop by on the way though.'

'What do you...' Max didn't finish the sentence. 'Whoa! Sorry about that Terr, Batman just tried take our heads off.'

'He does that. Sorry I can't stay and chat.' Batman pulled another turn and pointed the Batmobile at Foxtecha, leaving Terry's friends behind.

* * *

Max shut off her comm. 'Terry has to cancel. Something about Wayne and a big meeting tomorrow.'

Dana, Terry's long suffering girlfriend was still watching the vanishing ion trail the batmobile left. 'Wow! That was so cool. Still big surprise Terry can't make it. For a retired guy that Wayne sure works a lot.'

'Got that right, but I hear he's trying to get back in charge of his company.' Max wished the other girl the best of luck. These days Terry took his "work" too seriously.

Dana shrugged. 'Terry's telling me the same, still how much can one old man do by himself.'

'I think that's why Terr's helping him.'

'What? Terry at corporate meetings?' Dana laughed. 'Sorry but he can't keep his eyes open during class. What chance has he staying awake during those?'

'Not one' Max snickered. It was a funny thing to think about. Row after row of well dressed executives and at the end Terry in his worn jacket. But something sent a shiver up her spine. His eyes. Now, even in her memories now, he had that look in his eyes. The look only Batman could have.

End teaser


	2. Chapter 1

The Red And The Black  
Chapter One

Some people say there was a city where Gotham sat before even the Native Americans settled there. Others say its the same city, just covered in bricks mortar and stone. Then the stone was covered in concrete and the concrete in turn buried in steel and glass.

It's no wonder a city like this gives rise to legends. Whispers of hidden treasure and monsters cowering down forgotten passageways. This was a city were people went to get lost and it was a city where secrets bred. It was also a city of nightmares and one knight was known to make grown men scream. The Crusader of Gotham, The Dark Knight, Batman.

Although right now he wasn't having much luck. Bouncing off a wall Bruce winced before he could cover it up. The man mountain Bane just chuckled and stood back. That wasn't like him and the laugh certainly wasn't.

'Since when did Mr Universe need goons?' Batgirl quipped as she summersaulted out of said goons reach and landed beside the recovering Bruce.

'Oh they're not goons. I'm sub-contracting.'

Bruce stood, letting his cape fall around him. 'You were paid to take me out, but who by?'

'That would be telling Batman. Boys kill them both.' Bane laughed and the four masked men backed the two bats into a corner.

For the last few nights Bane had been hitting banks and jewel deposits. At first Bruce thought it was to bank roll production of venom. The muscle enhancing serum that made the already overly impressive Bane into the strongest man in the world. He and Batgirl recognised a pattern and staked out the next heist. Bane showed up and they got the drop on him.

The muscle bound monster was expecting them and caught the blue bladed baterang Bruce had launched with pinpoint accuracy and crushed it. Bruce and Batgirl had tried to take him down but the Venom made him practically invincible. That was when these four lackeys showed up in what looked like gas masks and muscle suits. Tilting the battle even further against the pair of crime fighters.

Still backing down Bruce ran his inventory through his mind, he wasn't prepared for this sort of battle and they needed to retreat. 'He's made Venom an inhalant. They're not as tough as Bane but...'

'But they don't need to be. I'm no match and there's too many of them' Batgirl admitted. Baterangs were the best things Bruce had to keep these guys back but he had only three of them left on him after the opening gambit. The car was powered down and it would take more than a moment to get to full speed.

flicking the remote on his belt Bruce flipped open one of the baterangs into his other hand. 'On my mark, run. You'll know where.'

Before he could put the hasty escape plan into action four small, black, objects with red edging stuck into the goons masks. They all hit fast and came out of nowhere, 'What in the...'

The four masks exploded, flooring the goons in green yellow clouds. At the same instant someone new entered the battle. He fell between them and the goons and must have jumped from the roof top. About a head shorter than Bruce this stranger was still taller than Batgirl. Covered head to toe in a black body suit two short bat ears and a small triangle on their back to act as wings were the only details you could make out from the back.

'Who's this guy? Bat-ninja?' Batgirl asked pointlessly. 'You should open a franchise.'

The newcomer lowered his arms and the wing like thing slid away under the man's back. 'So you're Bane. I'm telling you; not that impressive in person.' He growled. 'What's wrong, got a blockage in the Venom pump?'

Bane roared and slapped the pump on the back of his hand. 'I don't need help squashing the likes of you, bat want-to-be.' As new muscles rippled under the wrestling leotard Bane doubled up. Bruce had only seen him pump to this level once before. If the former wrestler didn't back down it could kill him.

The Newcomer flicked his fingers out and two more objects slid into his hand. The tiny black weapons looked like stylised throwing stars when red blades slid out from the sides Bruce knew that was just what they were. As Bane stood the lethal weapons flashed out.

Even somewhat smaller than Bruce's weapon of choice Bane still caught them easily, before screaming in shock to the heavens. Instead of explosives these carried an electric charge that danced around the super villains hands. The man Barbara had called Bat-Ninja wasn't finished yet, he must have known the effects wouldn't last for long because he charged and before Bane could recover planted a double footed drop kick in the mans chest.

Bat-Ninja didn't look like he had the body mass needed to strike a good blow, Bane was at least five of him wide with this much Venom. Still the kick had all of the strangers strength behind it and was somehow enough to not only stager Bane but knock him backwards and of his feet. As simple flip off the wrestler and the stranger landed on his feet.

Now Bruce could get a good look at the front of the mans costume. Black, completely. Almost too black for words but a great red bat symbol covered his chest, it was almost the only colour he had on him save for a circular red belt buckle and silver highlights on the belt. 'You going to help old man or just stand there?' he asked cockily.

Batgirl jumped to lend a hand but Bruce held her back. 'We didn't ask for your help, boy.' Bruce could tell it was only a kid, teenager at worst, early twenties at best, playing hero.

'But you need it, and I need yours...' he replied as Bane got up.

The giant man didn't bother with words, just an animal like roar as he hefted a car from the street and crushed it like a beer can. 'Help this.' he growled and pitched the compacted car like a shot put at the boy.

The Bat-Ninja lived up to his name and demonstrated another trick as he jumped. A brief flash that could only be rocket boosters came from his feet and he flipped up, tucked into a ball and bounced off the flying crushed car. Both arms dead ahead.

'Whoa.' Barbara gasped and Bruce had to hide his own admiration. The kid had training. Bane was too shocked to react quick enough and the Bat-Ninja had his hands around Bane's head. Bane, grabbed the Boy out of mid air and threw him away. Still he landed on his feet again and looked up.

Bruce saw it too and a cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach. 'Alright I've heard of crossovers before but that is sick.' Batgirl recoiled. The kid might have pulled the connection Bane had to the Venom pump along with the mask but that wasn't the only thing the wrestler was hooked on.

His bleached features, green eye brows and the horribly familiar grin plastered on his face was proof that someone else had gotten to him. 'Joker Venom.' Bruce growled.

'Mixed with my boss's new recipe.' Bane grinned, reaching behind his back. 'Guaranteed to put a smile on the faces of every crook and low life in Gotham.' The twisted monster almost laughed before slapping the Venom pump to his chest. Almost immediately his face became paler and the smile wider. 'Get ready for a whole new Gotham Bats, It's going to be a town of laughs!' Bane chuckled but before he could turn and run two small gas pellets hit his face and chest.

Bane made it a few steps, alternating between laughter and coughing when eventually the gas took hold and knocked the poor man out. Bruce took a moment to glance at the goons. They too had Joker smiles plastered all over them.

Batgirl blinked. 'I don't like the sounds of this. One Joker is bad enough but an army of them, juiced up on Bane's stuff? That's like a nightmare.'

Bruce nodded. 'So where did you come from and just who are you?' He directed that at the kid.

The black clad Bat-Ninja picked up the two electrified Baterangs he'd used on Bane 'You wouldn't believe me. Just say I'm a friend.'

'With Joker poisoning Gotham's criminal underworld with strength enhancing Joker Venom. Good timing.'

The kid shook his head. 'No incredibly bad timing. I was... pulled here when my worst enemy, a shape changer called Inque, was playing with some tech she stole. I'm not supposed to be here old man. That's if here is where I think it is. Inque might not be effected by this gas the Joker's invented but she won't hesitate to try and get back home. She'll get in our way at best, leave me stranded here at worse.'

The kid looked Bruce dead in the eye. 'That happens and god only knows what happens to my home.'

Barbara took a few steps closer. 'What do you need us for?'

'I don't know the lay of the land. Inque can change into anything. A car, a wall, a man you pass in the street, even a plane or a family pet. You help me catch her and I'll help you with your Joker problem.'

Bruce called the car to him 'I told you before; I don't need help. Batgirl; go home, I have to contact Commissioner Gordon and you'll need your rest for tomorrow.' The bat mobile screamed around the corner and came to a stop. 'You go home kid and next time come up with a better story.' With that Bruce jumped into the car and sped off.

* * *

Barbara looked up at the new black clad bat. 'Were you telling the truth?'

'Yep. The old man blew me off.' He shook his head. He sounded different, like a young man. 'Stubborn. Not much difference there then.' He paused for a moment and looked up. 'Hey, want a lift?'

'What?' She asked point blank, what was he asking? What did he think he was asking.

'You see I'm going to follow you. I know it and you could guess it so should I just give you a lift?'

'You want to give me a ride home.' She repeated, it was sort of surreal the way he asked. 'Why would you follow me.'

Bat-Ninja smiled and counted the points off on his fingers. 'The old man's gone to see Gordon. He told you to go home. I know what he meant and so do you, can we just forget the whole subterfuge thing or should I just call you by your birth name?'

That surprised her. 'You know?' she whispered, hoping it was just a good guess she didn't dare meet his eyes.

Like a switch the young man's voice changed back to its growing tone. 'I'm Batman.' Barbara looked at him, at the two white slits that made his eyes. He was him, not the Batman she knew. Someone else. Someone else darker, deadlier and so much more threatening.

An oppressive weight passed overhead, like a shadow passing over her but there was nothing. Just the sense of something that should be there. Barbara looked up and in front of her eyes something far too big shimmered into looked somewhat like a predatory fish, two fin like things on either side of the front offset by a black shell across the back covering open red wiring. It's low slung black and red colouring almost bled menace. As it slid downwards she took an unconscious step back. Right into the chest of the man behind her.

A canopy at the top, just behind the fins slid back and reviled a seat. 'Get in.' He growled. She was almost afraid to, this thing shouldn't exist, it couldn't. Finding what footing she could Barbara climbed across the aircraft and found a small back seat. Inside was even more terrifying than the outside. Blood red wiring was scrawled across the inside, pulsing lights made it feel like she was in the belly of some great beast.

The strange man calling himself Batman sat down and the beast sprang to life. Within an instant the canopy was covering her as if she'd been swallowed. Looking over the pilots shoulder she saw the same red conduits spread up his arms as he grasped the controls like blood flowing up them. He wasn't just flying the craft, he was part of it. Or was it part of him, she just couldn't tell. 'So Miss Gordon, which way?'

'Urm... Right.' she said hesitantly before trying to strengthen up. She was Batgirl, a hero, not some terrified little girl. Then the thing took off and all thoughts of bravery and attitude were left behind.

Giving directions as quickly as she could Barbara didn't want to guess how fast the thing could move. 'Some Batmobile.'

'You should see the mileage.' He growled out as they slid to a stop by her rooftop. The canopy pealed back and he looked at her.

'Well thanks... erm you know I'm going to tell him.' Barbara jumped the three feet drop to her attic widow

'That's why I showed you what I have with me.' he said. The cockpit closed and the whole craft did the shimmering thing and vanished without a trace.

'Real cool.' She whispered and sneaked back into her house.

Five minuets and a shower later she was a new person. Or rather her real-self, Barbara Gordon. No Batgirl here for her father to find out about. Not for the first time she wondered who he was when he took the mask off. Did it come off, she didn't know anymore but this new guy.

He scared her. It wasn't his voice or his aircraft. They were impressive but it wasn't that. It was him, his attitude his actions. The way he moved. He was more Batman than the Batman. It sent a shiver up her spine just thinking about it.

The door opened downstairs 'Barb? Barb honey are you home?' It was her Father calling from the kitchen.

'Up here Daddy.' she shouted pulling her top on over wet hair. 'You're back early.' She said. Gone eleven might be late for some dad's but not police commissioners.

'Quite night. I punched out early, I don't like it.' he admitted. Barbara came down to find him brewing himself a coffee.

'So what are you doing home early?' She asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

'Getting some rest in early. I think I'm going to need it.' Daddy stirred some sugar into the dark brew. 'That and I don't like the Coffee from that damned Coffee machine in the office.' he took a sip and relaxed.

'What's the matter, someone switched it to decaff again?' Barbara smirked.

Daddy snorted 'The last person who did that is still cleaning out the kennels down at the dog department. Still it's better than what will happen if Bullock got a hold of them.' He took another gulp. 'Any messages?'

'None that I heard, but I just got back from a friends and had a shower.' Barbara lied. Well half lied, she had a shower after all.

Daddy rolled his eyes. 'Would it kill you to have one night in for a change Barb? Oh great,' he said looking at the answer machine and pressing play.

There was a pause and then; 'Chief, it's Officer Merkle. Those jewel thefts, we found the culprit. Looks like the Batman got to him first, good thing to. Chief its Bane, thing is he's got a smile just like the Joker's. You might want to get down here.'

'Joker's grin on someone like Bane?' Daddy whispered. 'What's that lunatic up to?'

'Nothing good Jim.' Said the Batman. The real Batman Barbara had known for months now. He'd practically materialised in the kitchen door, cape and cowl filling the opening.

Of course she'd met him as Barbara Gordon before but she still has to hide the fact she was used to that sort of thing. Jumping back she pretended to bite back a curse and looked to daddy for his reaction.

Only slightly shaking his mug James Gordon tried to hide his shock by taking another sip of hot Coffee. 'Nice of you to drop in Batman. What happened to Bane.'

'Let's just say the Joker's been altering his venom formula. He's planning to spread it throughout Gotham's underworld until the whole city is awash with Jokers.'

'Good lord.' Daddy gasped. 'A city full of madmen, he'd over run us in a matter of hours.'

The Batman shook his head 'Less. Jokers found away to make it airborne. A good lung full should be enough to infect anyone with super strength and madness in equal amounts. The more they take the worse it gets until nothing can stop them.'

'We have to find the Joker.' Daddy put his cup down and was reaching for his coat when he stopped. 'Hang on, isn't he still supposed to still be at Arkham?'

Both he and Barbara looked up at the kitchen door but it was empty.

* * *

Bruce pulled the car to a stop and looked up at the iron gates to the asylum. Arkham, the place nightmares came to die. More than half the monsters in those wall he had put there, the most dangerous of which had broken out at least a dozen times each.

The worst of the worst on the other had should have still been in there. The Joker. A lunatic; unstable, manic and unpredictable. A genius with chemicals, beyond devious and driven. Why or who he really was, unknown. Right now only one thing mattered. If he was still where Bruce had left him.

Firing a grappling line Bruce flew over the outer wall and landed quietly. Sending the car away he crept past the main entrance and around the inner building. His rouges gallery lived even deeper in the castle. Another grappling line, over another wall.

This time he was on the roof, keeping close and moving steady so that he just looked like a shadow in the moonlight. Crab like he slid sideways until he could see down and into the maximum security wing.

Strapped in a straight jacket the green haired ghoul sat at the bottom of his bed. A torch in his mouth he was playing solitaire with a pack of cards held in his feet. If the Joker was still here, who had spiked Bane's Venom pump?

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2

The Red And The Black  
Chapter Two

Batman awoke with a start, the Batmobile inside was deep red. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed, but usually he was wearing his mask. Still in most of the Bat-suit though he had a decision to make.

This wasn't the Gotham he'd read about, it definitely wasn't the Gotham he was from. He didn't know the land, the people or the villains. Neither did Inque but she was amazingly adaptive. He needed to adapt too.

Pulling the emergency supply kit out from under the chair Batman cracked the seals. Out of place these people might not even use creds, making what money he had worthless. The kit had everything he needed, the old man might not have been a boy scout but there was nothing he wasn't ready for. Inside the vacuum sealed box protein biscuits, vitamin pills and serialised water was neatly packed next to a small bag of raw gold nuggets.

Batman unscrewed the top of the water bottle and took a swig. He had parked the Batmobile on top of the tallest building he could find, unsurprisingly the massive building had the name Wayne plastered on the side. Overlooking the strange city he had to make a plan. Still without knowing something about where he'd been dropped this wasn't a job for Batman.

Five minutes later Terry McGinnis pulled his jacket on. Tapping the small remote he sent the Batmobile back to its little hiding place and headed out of the back ally. Terry picked a direction at random and followed it. His plan was to take a circuit around the city centre. He went about half a mile out and took a right turn before finding a newspaper stall.

A few headlines; "Dark Knight foils Joker-Bane", "The Jokers Twisted New Plan" and "Vigilante Causes More Sorrow." That told him something, not everyone appreciated The Batman's actions. What side the police were on was a good question, Obviously the Commissioner could be trusted, whether his men would listen was a point.

Still it looked like he was heading out of the financial business sector and moving into the retail and shops. Shrugging he walked on, the heavy weight of the gold in his pocket. He didn't dare take it all, but he was painfully aware that he had it with him.

Walking on he turned a few corners before finding a building with a wide glass window on the ground floor. A dozen different TVs' were showing different channels, thankfully someone had muted them and one had the news. Terry read the subtitles under the picture of some twisted version of the Joker. "Madman still in Asylum" scrolled beneath it. "Law enforcement stumped"

Terry knew this wasn't his world or his time. Too many things were different. Little things like this Joker with wild dreadlocks. The picture showed him hunched over before cutting to a low-res film of the maniac bouncing around like some twisted acrobat throwing cards into an audience of policemen. The Joker Terry knew, the one he had met, wasn't an acrobat. The monster was swarth, sophisticated. It made his madness even more chilling. Not some two bit escaped clown show. Maybe he didn't know the Joker's M.O. around here.

The news changed to show a thirty year old man, the caption read "Bruce Wayne to host annual charity dinner." Another thing different, the old man. Terry knew him too well, Charity Dinner where he came from meant target. As with the Joker he looked different, long face made longer by that pointed chin. The Old Man had a lot of looks over the years but a long pointed chin wasn't one of them. Perhaps the difference was more than skin deep.

The photo changed to a five story manor house. A bleak rectangle of old brick and glass with a caption reading "Dinner to take place at Wayne Manor." No wonder Terry hadn't found the ancient castle. Here it was some oversized brownstone.

Now he knew what to look for he could take a new perspective on the city. Terry reached for the remote belt control under is jacket when someone called out; 'Hey, kid with the coat!'

Terry turned, facing the caller. Big guy, a head taller than Terry and broader. He was the sort of guy that easily pulled a gang together. Brighter than he looked but not smart enough to stay on the right side of the law. His sort always thought they were better. He had a couple of friends with him and a girl with sun coloured hair. She hung back, leaning next to a battered van trying to look like an ornament. 'Leave me alone.'

'What?' the leader asked blinking.

'It would be better if you leave me alone.' He knew where this was going, deep down inside the beast awoke. Smelling the fight.

'Yeah,' He nodded. 'You got guts kid, you know? I like that. Like the jacket too. Give it me.' The two "friends" flanking him chuckled, one playing with a flick knife the other had a nunchuck he puled out of his coat.

The beast inside growled, rising to the challenge, but Terry couldn't risk it. Not here in broad daylight. 'It wouldn't fit you'

'I wasn't asking kid and I don't care. Now if you don't want to get hurt, give it.'

Terry shook his head and unleashed the beast inside. In a blink of his eye Batman had the situation. He could see past the fools and knew there was something in the van, It was big from the way the suspension was compacted on one side. 'One warning. Leave.'

'Ohh scary voice. This is more scary. Get him.' The two rushed him. Batman didn't need this, his job was to make contact with Wayne, capture Inque and get back. The thug with the knife lunged first. It was slow and clumsy. Untrained.

There were any number of tactics, as the blade approached his senses told him all the little things he needed to know. Where the thug's weight was, which foot he favoured and where he liked to strike. Batman picked a response. He side stepped the thrust of the blade and swiftly kicked the other thug. His foot striking their right hip and doubling him up, protecting a tender area Batman had no interest in.

While the first was recovering balance and halting his forward momentum Batman sent the heal of his hand into his temple. With enough force the blow would kill, this much he'd be asleep for a couple of hours. Nunchuks came next, favouring his left side. Putting his weapon hand on the back foot as it were. Batman didn't wait for him to strike though. Ducking down and under his reach Batman sent another kick, this time to the inside of his opponents right knee. Once again not enough to do serious damage but enough to bring him down. On to Batman's raised elbow. Winded the thug wouldn't be going anywhere for a moment. Still that moment wasn't going to be long enough.

Batman stood, picking up Nunchuks still bent over the elbow. Throwing the man over his shoulder Batman heard the sound of his landing almost a second later. Experience told him that would keep him down long enough.

'You... you can't do that!' The ring leader stepped back trying to get out of reach. 'You... you.' He stammered again before tripping over his own heels. 'Mary, get the Gimp!'

The girl by the van jumped for a moment. "Gimp" was not a word Batman liked, in this situation he could tell his dislike was going to be justified. As she threw the doors open Batman got his first look at what was hidden inside.

It wasn't surprising to see a guy pumped up on the Joker Venom gas. He was a man mountain that filled the back of the van, someone had dressed him in a one piece black plastic outfit and a mask. Duck taped to the outside was a pair of glasses held together at the bridge with a bandage.

Batman could guess what had happened. Nerdy guy with a crush on Mary followed her like a puppy right into her gang members. One day guys like that should really learn not to be a cliché. Giggling the so called Gimp looked to the blonde and stopped.

It took her a moment to build up the courage to order the mutated fool 'Get him!' she screeched.

Batman got ready but the giggling Gimp lunged quickly, jumping at him. Faster than he had any right to be the deformed and over muscular victim swung. If the blow had hit it would be the end of this fight, and Batman.

Still as fast as he was he was unskilled and moving that much mass was never the most subtle thing in the world. Batman shoulder rolled away and punched the side of the Gimp's stomach.

It was like hitting concrete, still he couldn't stop and had to duck again to avoid a wild swing.

That much of Bane's formula was dangerous, even possibly deadly where Batman was from. It was only a matter of time before he overdosed. Quickly Batman mentally listed his immediate goals in order; Stop Gimp, remove gas mask, interrogate gang leader and contact Bruce Wayne.

The first was going to be the biggest problem. He wasn't strong enough in a straight contest. That left guile, ingenuity and training. The Old Man had taken down even stronger opponents in his time and had shown this Batman how to do it. Pressure points, nerve clusters and even chakra points; Batman had them all at his disposal. He also had speed and agility.

The Gimp took another swing and Batman jumped, onto the incoming fist. Using it as a spring board he flipped and turned in the air to the point where he was pulling off a handstand on the stunned Gimp, a hand on each shoulder. The next part was the most difficult.

In one flip Batman rolled in mid air and planted his right heel in the Gimp's kidneys, just to the right of his spine. He turned with the blow, twisting his heel in the nerve cluster sharply. At the same time he had grabbed the gas mask and pulled.

Landing on his side Batman wasted a full second getting his breath back and throwing the mask away before rolling to his feet. The so called Gimp was paralysed, for the moment anyway. Still visibly shaking and snickering between panted breaths his legs gave in and he fell forward on his face.

More out of curiosity than in the interest of his health Batman rolled him onto his back. Chalk white skin and red lips, tears were streaming down his face as the laughter still racked the boy's body. There was nothing that could be done for him, he was already as good as dead from the chemical soup he'd been breathing.

Disgusted Batman turned on the leader. The young man had made it back to his feet and was as pale as they came. Only this time it wasn't from Joker Venom. It was times like this creeps sung their heart out for mercy

It was a shame Batman was all out. 'Listen here scum. You've got until I count till five. That's all I'm saying.' Grabbing him by his shirt Batman picked the guy up off the ground and let all his anger and contempt show on his face.

The man's eyes flicked behind Batman. Hearing footsteps behind him Batman felt a familliar tightness on the back of his neck. Without pause he knew that Mary was behind him with a weapon of some kind. He threw one fist back and felt it crunch against bone and cartilage. Mary wasn't going to be a problem.

'One.'

'Muh... Mommy!'

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth waited for the lift doors to open. Deep down, a metaphor that had new meaning in the batcave, he still had his misgivings about Master Bruce's chosen occupation. At first he had hoped it was just something he was just working out of his system but the man was too much like his father. But while Master Wayne wouldn't let go of a patient Master Bruce was, if anything, even more stubborn. Refusing to give up. No matter what obstacles the Gotham underworld put in his way. Knowing Master Bruce's, on occasion, warped sense of humour the fact that the Batcave was beneath even the underworld was deliberate.

The doors opened. 'Up late again Master Bruce?' Alfred walked in on his employer hard at work under the glow of his massive computer screen.

'No early. I needed to clear my mind.' Master Bruce said turning back to his microscope. Alfred made a cursory glance around the workspace. Spotless as usual save for a rogue plate with a half eaten sandwich on it.

'Peckish, Master Bruce?' Alfred smiled. He had noticed the plate missing from the washing up that morning and suspected Master Bruce had once again tried to make a snack. The man could beat mobsters and monsters to bloody pulps and build a car from scratch but when it came to the kitchen he was hopeless. At least he couldn't go far wrong with a sandwich.

The butler looked up to see what his employer was working on. The figure of a man spun slowly, dressed head to toe in a black jump-suit and it's face covered in a black mask. The only colour came from a large stylised, blood red, bat symbol on it's chest. 'Very dapper, but aren't the ears too long.'

'What?' Master Bruce looked up again.

Alfred pointed at the screen 'You're new suit, I think the red is a little too much and the ears too long but aside from that...'

Master Bruce looked at it himself. 'It's not mine, there's another bat in Gotham. I met him last night.'

'Hum, well I have to admit to preferring your own, classic, look.' Alfred looked again. 'I take it that he was involved in the fracas with Bane and Joker's new plot?'

'You could say that, he took down Bane single handed. Who ever he is he's good, very good.' Master Bruce's musings were cut short by the Batwave flashing up. After only a moment it showed a young man in a strange jacket standing at the front door to Wayne manor with a bag on his back. Just waiting.

'I will see who it is Master Bruce.' Alfred excused himself and went back upstairs.

Putting on his most officious voice and attitude the butler opened the door. 'Yes?'

The young man wasn't even phased. Politely half smiling he said; 'I'm looking for Wayne Manor. This wouldn't happen to be the place would it?'

'It is. I am Alfred, Master Wayne's butler.'

The man smiled openly. 'Terrance McGinnis, but I go by Terry. I met Mr Wayne last night, working the nightshift as it were. He had to rush but I'd like to finish our conversation.'

Alfred almost blanched but he kept it from showing. 'Yes. Well I'm afraid Master Wayne is a very busy man. Especially with this party planned tomorrow. I'm sure that if you leave any contact information...'

'Mr Pennyworth, I'm sure that Mr Wayne will find the time to talk to me. Please ask him to come upstairs. Shall we call it professional courtesy.'

'Alfred?' Master Bruce asked from behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief Alfred stepped to one side. 'This gentleman say's his name is Terry McGinnis. Apparently he met you last night and wishes to carry on a conversation you had to finish abruptly.'

Master Bruce looked at the young man. 'I don't recall meeting you ever before.' Alfred noticed the tiny tightness around Master Bruce's eyes showing he was ready for a fight. 'Who are you.'

'We did meet last night, I helped you and Miss Gordon out of a corner you had gotten yourselves into.'

* * *

Bruce blinked. The other Batman had not only found out who he was but had decided to appear as large as life here. Without his mask, almost as a peace offering. Bruce could deny it, tell him he had made a mistake but that would insult the boy's intelligence. 'What makes you think it was me you met last night?'

'Because I know you, old man.' He said laughing. 'Trust me, where I'm from its the other way around.'

'And where, exactly is that?' Bruce stepped forward, growling in his Batman voice.

The boy's body language changed, from relaxed and joking to dangerous. Showing his own Bat voice and attitude. 'I'd like to take the time to convince you but quite frankly every moment I spend wasting our time isn't helping Gotham or my problem. We're on the same side. You have information I need and I have some you need.'

'What do you suggest? Bruce asked curiously. 'A partnership?

'An alliance.' The boy growled. He was quick, even in the most balanced partnership someone leaded. The fact he hadn't backed down from his Bat image told Bruce he wasn't willing to take orders.

'On one condition. How do you know so much about my work. The truth.'

'I'll tell you on the way.' The boy smiled, it was something cold, mirthless and if Bruce was honest sent a shiver of familiarity up his spine.

'On the way where?' the billionaire asked

'It's a surprise.'

* * *

Batman pulled the cowl down over his face and stepped out of the hall bathroom. He looked down the wood panelled hallway at Alfred. Wayne hadn't invited him down to the cave which wasn't a surprise but he had let him get into the bat-suit.

The Englishman frowned at him. 'I see you're tailor is very skilled.'

'You don't know the half of it' Batman admitted and let the butler escort him to the main entrance. As he did the batmobile pulled up outside. Gleaming midnight blue and metal it's onboard reactor leaving a blue ion trail.

Roof sliding open Wayne stood up in the car. 'Get in.' he ordered.

Batman nodded reluctantly. He couldn't afford to bring his own vehicle out and anything Wayne didn't know was one extra advantage. He trusted the old man, the only man, only thing, he did put his trust in. Wayne wasn't the old man.

He tried, so did Batman. That's why the old man's team retired in full health, they couldn't take it. Maybe one day Terry couldn't take it anymore and then Batman would be gone. Until then this wasn't some weekend job or hobby that got out of control.

He only hoped this Wayne knew that. That for him it was the same. Otherwise this alliance, and maybe this Gotham itself wouldn't be around long much longer.

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 3

The Red And The Black  
Chapter Three

Bruce pulled up in front of Wayne Tower. 'Here?' he asked the kid. The one piece black mask looked back at him.

'No, up there.' He said. Bruce resisted the growl at the back of his throat and punched the switch that slid open the roof.

The two of them stood, Bruce firing his grappling line high onto the roof of Gotham's tallest building. 'Grab on.'

'No need.' Said the kid before jumping in the air. For almost half a moment Bruce thought he had something wrong with him then the rocket boots kicked in. The small red wing pack on his back slid open and the kid took off. Flying upward.

It was faster than a grapple gun and without a line a lot more versatile. Wherever he got the equipment it was also smaller and far more compact than anything Wayne Industries had.

On the roof the kid had hidden himself like a pro. Still that wasn't what was important. Tied to one of the radio masts what looked to be a young gang member was hanging upside down. His face a mask of pure terror. 'Help, Batman please! before he comes back!'

'Too late.' The kid growled, side stepping into view of both of them. The Gang member tried to struggle. 'Tell him what you told me and I'll let him take you.'

'I don't...' He began but quickly thought better of it and began to talk. 'The geek, he had the hots for Mary you see. We'd heard of this place, supposed to be the big thing. You know. They were looking for help to be the battiest meanest out there. Needed someone to test on you see.'

'They took a foolish kid and sold him to Bane.' The ninja-clad Batman explained. 'I thought you might be interested.'

Bruce nodded. He was interested, also in spite of himself impressed. The kid was showing his resumé 'How you find him?' he asked the other Bat. If he wanted to show off Bruce thought he might as well give him the chance.

We... we saw a guy with a cool coat. It was him!' The boy answered for him.

'They came across me out of costume. Some sort of field test for their overgrown lab rat. Seeing how long they could survive on overdose. He'll be dead before the sun sets.' The Kid revealed, casting a look of undisguised hatred at his prisoner.

The gang member began crying and pleaded; 'Please, I... We didn't know how bad it would mess him up. I swear! God, please I swear it!' Still the kid took a few steps closer.

'That's enough.' Bruce said, whatever the other Batman had done terrified the thug. Above and beyond what was needed. Unfolding a baterang he was going to cut the boy down and take him to Jim. Stepping closer he could smell the boy's fear, in more ways than one. 'Disgusting.' Bruce whispered as the foul reek became stronger.

The kid put a hand on his shoulder. 'We'll get the police. They won't appreciate it but I've already called in the rest of the gang. Lets see what they make of him.'

Bruce shrugged off the hand and cut the rope with one deft swipe. 'You're not going anywhere.' He said to the boy as they fell face first to the ground. 'Unless you want my friend to find you again.'

The boy gulped, dragging himself back against the mast he clung onto it like a life raft in a storm. Bruce scrunched his nose. 'I'll have them bring some spare pants too. Let's go.'

Jumping from the roof both Bruce and the Kid used their capes as parachutes to make it down to the ground. Back in the car Bruce turned on him. 'What did you do to him?'

There was a long pause before the Kid turned on him. 'If you can't guess you don't want to know. Fools like that wouldn't last five minutes where I'm from. Jokerz would eat him alive, literally.'

'Jokerz?' Bruce asked.

'Street thugs, think it's cool to emulate the Clown. Not quite as bad as what's happening her but my Gotham's full of them.' Bruce noticed it was his Gotham and pulled him up on it. 'Yes. Mine. This isn't my home, Inque stole a new hyperdrive probe where I'm from. When I tried to get it back it was damaged and I ended up here. Just where here is I have my suspicions, and none of them are good. Without you and your connections Wayne I'm trapped here. My Gotham is vulnerable to Jokerz and anything else that happens by.'

'I'm supposed to believe that. You're some sort of what, time traveller?' Bruce pulled the car to a stop. He wasn't going to buy that.

'Not quite. This Gotham isn't anything like the place my family came from. too soft. You don't believe me, that's fine. Just don't dismiss me as a kook.' Bruce looked long and hard at McGinnis. No, he wasn't insane, but it sounded like he was talking about other dimensions. It was all almost too fantastical to be true.

Still until another explanation presented itself it would have to do. More worrying was the question if he was lying wouldn't he have come up with something a little more believable. Resisting a shrug he flipped a switch and activated Montoya's Bat-pager.

* * *

Renee Montoya had just clocked in for the day, something big had gone down while she'd been off duty. Detectives and officers were running around or busy checking their sidearms. A few were urgently talking into phones or radios, threatening everything short of killing every snitch and informant they could get their hands on. She stopped Officer Merkle as he headed down the corridor 'This all to do with Bane?'

Merkle was the Commissioner's right hand officer, everyone knew the young man was on the fast track to detective. He was good, trustworthy and quite bright, if a little green at times. 'Could say that Detective. We got a tip and found some teenagers, looked like the Bat had taken them down in broad daylight.' Montoya was shocked, that was the first time she'd even heard of him going out in the day. Merkle nodded, 'I know. He's taking this one seriously. The gang had a poor kid with them, he's so doped up the doc say's it's only a matter of time. He's laughing himself to death.'

Montoya opened her mouth and was interrupted by her phone bleeping. 'Sorry.' she muttered and flipped it open. The Bat-wave flashed on its screen, Snapping it shut the detective looked back at the officer. 'Looks like I'm needed. I get the feeling this is going to be a long day.'

'I hear that, Gordon's going to be ticked at the overtime.' Merkle tried a smile but ended up grinning weakly. Probably still dwelling on the victim Montoya reasoned as the officer pulled his hat down and headed to work.

Montoya made her way to the lift and strait up. Moving as fast as she could without getting attention. Still the door to the roof almost exploded open when she got there. The Commissioner was already by the bat-signal. 'Detective.'

'Sir, he called you too?'

Gordon nodded, 'You know when he gave me this thing I never thought he'd use it.' He waved a hand held computer.

Montoya grinned 'Same here. I heard there was another victim?'

Gordon sobered before turning away. 'William Michael Watson. His mother reported him missing two nights ago. He's at the hospital, laughing himself to death.'

'I met Merkle on the way up, he said the same thing.' Montoya suppressed a shiver.

'It's the only way to describe it. This Joker Venom is a nightmare, the medics say the only thing keeping him alive is the drugs. As they wear off...'

'He'll get weaker.' A new voice interrupted from the shadows. 'There's nothing you can do.' Whoever it was stepped out into the day light. He wore a black body suit with a red bat symbol on his chest. Two long pointed ears on top of his cowl just added to the menace.

'Who the devil are you?' Gordon had a hand in his coat. Montoya had gabbed the handle of her own pistol, tucked down her back, almost as fast.

Then the Batman, pulling off the same trick, growled; 'He's with me. He's the one who dealt with the gang.'

Montoya looked again, the new Bat was smaller and younger. Most probably his son. 'I thought you already had a sidekick.'

'I do, he's just visiting.' The Batman explained.

'Think of it as a working holiday.'

The Commissioner relaxed and after moment so did Montoya. 'You were the one that took down the gang this morning?' The shorter Batman nodded. 'Then what happened to their leader. When the girl came too she said you questioning him was the last thing she saw.'

'Over there.' he pointed at Wayne tower. 'You'll find him on the roof.'

'Naturally.' Montoya rolled her eyes, but the Commissioner hadn't finished;

'Yes, in how many pieces? The two boys are lucky they aren't in coma's and the girl's nose needs reconstructive surgery.'

This brought The Batman's head up, obviously he hadn't heard that part. The one in the black body suit half shrugged. 'She was coming at me with a tire-iron.'

'And you mashed her face?' Montoya blurted out. Both Batmen looked at her. The answer was simply a wordless yes.

'The leader kidnapped William, had the girl lead him by his hormones right into Bane's clutches. They O.D him on purpose, to see what happened.' The Batman explained, his new friend nodding.

'You know where?' Gordon asked

'Yes.' The shorter Bat grunted and turned to the taller one. 'You fill them in, I'll get Batgirl and meet you at the cave.'

'You know where that is?' Batman almost sounded shocked

'Can't be hard to find.' Growled the younger man before taking off in a flat run and jumped off the side of the building.

'Learn that from you?' Montoya asked him

'If I'm honest, I have no idea.' The Batman shook his head

* * *

Barbara Gordon glanced at the screen. In the flashed the time, another ten minutes and school was officially out. She was bored half to death, all the late nights weren't helping much either. It took all her self-control not to yawn. Was there anything more boring that computer class?

Other than maths, nope not a thing.

The colours on the screen began to bleed into each other and the yawn broke out. Blinking she looked around, everyone else was busy trying to look like they were working.

The computer bleeped quietly, calling her attention. Hovering there, in the middle of her project three words sat next to the flashing curser:- "Hey, stay awake"

Reaching out to the keyboard she typed a question mark beneath the rogue words

The line flashed for a moment before being replaced with:- "You know who. Rooftop, end of school. I'm waiting" the words flashed there for a moment before deleting themselves. Only one person would want to meet on a roof top and go to this much trouble.

It wasn't hard to miss her friends on the way out, she'd been doing it a lot lately. Barbara wasn't happy about it but it came with the job. Getting to the roof was a little more difficult, or should have been if the caretakers door wasn't open. The lock carefully burnt out.

Barbara climbed the stairs two at a time, the other door at the top was also open. 'Hello?' she asked, trying not to shout. Any second now the Batman was going to appear behind her or step out of cover.

Not that he was getting predicable. Still when he didn't appear Barbara tried to catch him out. 'Ha!' she said, spinning at just the right moment.

Nothing.

'Looking for someone?' It was the other Batman, the one with the flying invisible car. At least it was his voice, the black clad bat was nowhere to be seen. Looking around in a circle she still couldn't see them. At least she couldn't until she was facing back where she started and almost walked into the bright red bat-symbol on his chest

Squeaking Barbara jumped back what felt like half a mile and clean out of her skin. 'How'd you do that?'

'Trade secrets.' He replied with an exaggerated wink. 'Come on, this way.' This time she saw him twist his belt buckle sharply to the right. It was a remote for his Batmobile she realised as it shimmered into existence.

'Mind if we stop off at my house. I kinda need my outfit.'

* * *

Jim picked up his phone. For a while now his daughter had been staying out late at nights. She didn't say anything and he was reasonably sure she wasn't getting in to anymore trouble. Her former friend, now mutated plant powered villain, Ivy might have been a bad influence but Barb had learnt her lesson.

Still with gangs of teenagers picking up people from the street and selling them for experiments he wasn't going to risk it.

Half way through her mobile number there was a knock on his door. 'Commissioner?' Merkle asked as he opened it a crack. 'I've brought the family.'

His daughter could stay out of trouble for ten minutes and as much as he wanted too he shouldn't put this off. 'Show them in then wait outside.'

Merkle was a bright young man, he'd understand. A few moments later the Watson's came in. Mrs Watson looked terrified, eyes red and puffy she held on to her husband. He was crying too and not doing a good job of hiding it, but still somehow had the strength to stay standing for the two of them. 'Please sit down.' Jim said as he came out from around his desk. 'I would offer you some coffee but I don't think you'll want to stay.'

For a moment Mrs Watson looked up, hope briefly written across her face but Jim knew the truth. He simply couldn't make eye contact and her expression crumbled. She began sobbing and her husband slowly put her in one of the chairs.

Knuckles white and hands slightly shaking Mr Watson carefully made himself to the other seat and lowered himself into it. 'You wouldn't go to all this trouble if it was good news. Your officer told us it was about William. Commissioner Gordon, what happened to our son?' The man was angry, Jim could tell it wasn't meant to be at him. He just needed to be angry at something.

'We don't know the full story. What we do know is your son was given an overdose of a muscle enhancing toxin.'

'This new Joker poison.' Mr Watson was visibly holding back the tears, 'What... what would make him do that?'

Jim was tempted to find the man a drink but kept it in check. 'We think he was taken there, tricked would be a better word, by a young gang. They've all been arrested and are being questioned about their involvement.

'And William?'

Jim looked him dead in the eye. 'He's dying. In effect already dead.'

The room was silent, even Mrs Watson's sobbing had stopped.

Mr Watson didn't break eye contact, he just looked at him and Jim could see a piece of his soul die. 'Thank you for being frank Commissioner.' After a couple of painful swallows the man finally blinked. 'Can we see him please.'

'That's why we're talking here and not the hospital. I wanted you to be prepared before you got there.'

It was then Mrs Watson stood up, face set. 'Are you sure there is noting that can be done?' her voice cracked.

'The poison makes him stronger, for the short term. It's done all the damage it can already.'

Her husband stood on shaky legs. 'Can we see him now?' he asked. Jim nodded and made his way to the door.

Opening it for the couple he called Merkle over with a wave. 'Take them to the hospital, as fast as you can.' Jim turned to the grieving pair. 'I wish I knew what to say.'

'Don't.' Mr Watson said. 'It's appreciated though. I... I want you to know something. I helped organise a petition, it was against The Batman and his involvement.'

'I remember it.' he didn't but it was useful to say.

'I was wrong.' The Man growled in anger. 'I want him to find whoever did this. I want HIM to show them what this feel like.'

Jim nodded, but added' The Batman won't kill anyone but I'll tell you this. He's taking this one very seriously.'

The man nodded viciously 'Thank him for me.'

As they walked slowly away Mrs Watson looked up, as if remembering something and turned back. 'Commissioner Gordon. There is someone that should be there too. Her name is Mary Summer, she lives on our street; number 26. William and Mary have been best friends for most of their lives.'

Something cold settled in Jim's gut. 'I'll see what I can do.' he called back before closing his office door. Pulling out a file from the pile on his desk he glanced at the picture of a girl with a bandage across her nose and then at the name.

Mary Summer

A very large piece of the puzzle slotted together

End Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 4

The Red And The Black  
Chapter Four

Alfred quietly finished setting the table, He didn't think for one moment that Master Bruce would invite their guest to a meal. It was only a remote possibility that he would come up to the table. However it never hurt to be prepared. He finished polishing the last silver spoon and put it down. Still, he had further chores to complete before dinner.

Taking off his apron and folding it neatly away the butler made his rounds. As usual around this time he walked around the manor, checking on everything to make sure it was in the right place and clean. It was one of the advantages of working for Master Bruce, he spent most of his time in the caverns underground and without a family the manor was empty but for him.

Occasionally he missed being busy, spending his time chasing after staff for one thing and another. It was one of the reasons he was glad of the Party. Unfortunately he had enough time to make sure everything was ready. Now it was just a case of waiting and the inevitable complications. Such as the front door being open.

Alfred was sure he had both shut and locked it as soon as young Terrance had left with Master Bruce. Someone had broken in, whoever had couldn't have had time to raid the house. A quick look outside and there was nothing, no van or truck to carry his master's property, still Alfred wasn't going to take any chances.

Picking up a sword from the Wayne collection Alfred looked around. The nearest phone was in the reception room, he would call Master Bruce and then the police. No sooner had he left the entrance hall than he found a problem with that idea.

A large dog, more like a hound, growled at the butler. Bearing its teeth cleanly, almost a warning. The animal was sitting in the door frame. Black as any beast Alfred had ever seen, while he was never much into pets or blood sports he could tell it was a prize fighter and would swear there was more than just a spark of intelligence in it's eyes. 'Ace, heel.' A very rough voice called, the hound backed off and into the reception room.

Alfred followed, sword ready. There was a stranger in the room. The hound was curled up at his feet but it's eyes never left Alfred. It watched him from across the room, just waiting for a reason to attack. It's master had his back to the butler, looking at the full size portrait of Master Bruce's parents. It was his move, Alfred coughed uncomfortably 'Before I ask if there is anything I can do for you while we await for the police to arrive, would you mind telling me who the devil you are?'

The man turned around to face him. Alfred's mother would have said it was a face that had seen too many winter's and not enough summers. It was the best description Alfred had for the old man facing him. Hunched over slightly with the weight of years he might once have been a handsome man if he had smiled. But there was no evidence this stranger ever had. Dressed in a well tailored and worn jacket and plain dark grey pullover he relied on a rather expensive looking cane to turn. His old face was deep lined, flint blue pupils in faintly yellow eyes evaluated everything at a glance. 'I'm looking for Terry McGinnis.' He said politely, but there was an edge Alfred recognised from Master Bruce. 'You wouldn't be able to help me, would you?'

* * *

Barbara jumped into the floating batmobile. Bat-ninja was still sat in the driver's seat. Tapping away at the controls. 'Ready?' he asked with out looking up.

Barbara nodded and sat down behind him. 'So, like, if this isn't your Gotham how will you find my Bat's home?' she asked as the roof slid back in place. He had filled her in on their way up to her house.

'Tracker. I put one on his car before I came to pick you up. Watch this.' He pressed a button and the red tinted windscreen flickered. A heads up display appeared over the red, it showed a map of Gotham. A tiny red dot flashed next to what looked like the Police Station and took off down the street, leaving a trail.

'Cool,' she said, 'Where is he now?' She looked at the screen as the red speck stopped.

'Slag, he's at the old hospital building.' Bat-Ninja growled before pulling the Batmobile around and shooting off into the sky.

The old hospital building sat in the middle of old Gotham. Five years ago all the doctors and staff had moved to a new site just out of the city and big enough for a lot of people to call it Hospital Town. As for the old building no one knew what to do with it. A lot of the city council had wanted to demolish it but the public had said no so it sat there, empty and unused.

At first it was a cool place to hang out, Barbara had been to a couple of parties down there, until the wrong crowd came down there themselves. A couple of gangs set themselves up and had a little gang war. That was until the Batman turned up and kicked them out. Every so often you heard about new gangs, or kids that went there as a dare and never came back. 'So that's his home? I've been there!'

'It's not his home. His home is a cave, my ground penetrating radar shows a network of them and more tunnels under Gotham. I was hoping he'd lead me to the entrance.' The craft swung right and then skidded left before nose diving at the ground.

Barbara grabbed hold of the back of his seat as he pulled up just in time and turned another corner. Bringing him to the road. 'Woah. So, um, what's he doing there?'

Bat-Ninja slipped his batmobile between two cars, causing both drivers to swerve off the road. 'I had a run in with another Joker Venom victim this morning. His kidnappers gave me an address, Looks like he can't be bothered waiting.'

'What if he's just scooping the place out?'

No answer.

Barbara thought about it for a moment; 'Oh' The Batman wouldn't wait, 'Hang on, what happens if the place is swarming with grinning muscle heads?'

'We'll have found them.' He grunted, after a beat he said; 'I don't think we will though.'

'Why not?'

'Whoever set this plan up has gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like the Clown. It doesn't feel right, like all the pieces are there but they don't fit together.'

'In your world. Over here he is this crazy.'

'Miss Gordon, I've seen what MY Joker can do. Trust me, this guy's an amateur.' Barbara rolled her eyes, the Joker was no amateur. She was going to have to watch his back for him.

Silently, and miraculously without any crashes, the floating batmobile slid to a stop next to the Batman's car. Bat-Ninja flipped another switch and a band slid down across the windscreen, leaving the word "Thermograph" in glowing letters and seven red blobs superimposed over the hospital. 'What else can this thing do?'

'Six large heat signatures in the main reception.' He pointed at the big red glows coming from inside the building, 'And one hiding on the roof.'

'No prizes for guessing who that is.' Barbara joked. 'So those six...'

'Ambush.' He said simply as the red blob he said was the Batman dropped in on them.

'Shouldn't we...' Barbara started to say, but before she had really opened her mouth the roof opened and Bat-Ninja was out of the vehicle.

Barbara was hot on his heels as he kicked his way into the abandoned building. Two baterangs appearing in each hand. Inside they were right, it was an ambush. The Batman was roughly thrown against a wall.

Smoothly the black clad Ninja threw this baterangs and jumped. Barbara wasted a second watching the smooth arc of the throwing weapons. She wasn't ready for what he had sent out. A thin cable between the baterangs changed them from four blades to two bolas. Tying up two of the huge, pumped up, goons.

Barbara had long since learned what to do in this situation, hang back and watch for an opening. So far the score was Bat-Ninja two, the Batman one and goons nil. Her partner must have taken one of them out on his way in because there was definitely three on the floor.

The Batman was back on his feet and facing down another, Same for the Bat- Ninja, that just left one she couldn't see.

Barbara found out why when something grabbed her cape and pulled her back. 'Hey, Let go!' She squeaked before they pulled her into a bear hug.

Giggling in that creepy familiar way he was squeezing her to death. Both her arms were pinned and digging into her ribs. 'Going blue are you!' he rhymed and giggled again.

Barbara couldn't even think of a witty comeback, she could tell she was blacking out from the grey fuzz creeping into the corner of her vision.

Suddenly she could breath again and the thug fell to the ground. Gasping for breath Barbara looked up to see the Batman stand straight, letting his cape fall down around his shoulder. 'You'll...' she said weakly before coughing. 'You'll have to show me that.'

He looked back, raising an eyebrow at her. 'Good idea.' Barbara turned around to see Bat-Ninja send a round house across his Thug's face, sending the guy flipping back head over heels.

* * *

Bruce took a few steps forward. Barbara, while still injured and out of breath, was able to get to her feet. The two entangled villains, laughing, rolled around on the floor. Terry stood over them staring down Bruce, 'Let me guess. Nothing.'

Bruce nodded. 'They cleared out. Tells me one thing, it's not the Joker.'

'Why not?' Barbara asked.

'No punch line. The Clown wouldn't leave without a joke, or a clue jumping out at us like a custard pie in the face.' Terry said as a matter of fact. 'He wants Batman to find him. He's in it for the game. To him victims are a score card.'

'He's right' Bruce nodded. 'I doubt there's any clues that won't lead us right back to the Joker. Someone's using him as a fall guy.' There was another answer, one he wasn't going to voice with his current companions.

'Or a copycat, one that has the methods down but non of the motives.' Terry said, voicing Bruce's suspicions.

The two Batmen looked at each other. The younger man knew exactly what he was thinking, he would be thinking the same thing. Once again the only reason Bruce could trust him was he knew too much. He wouldn't make the mistakes this copycat was.

Of course it could be a double bluff, a very complex plan to get close. But there wasn't much reason for that. Terry already knew where his home was, he could find the batcave just as easily. While he hadn't fought Terry the young man was skilled, strong and resilient.

Still, he wasn't going to just dismiss the idea. 'Let's get to the cave, analyse what we know and find a pattern.'

Outside the old hospital Bruce found out how Terry and Barbara had gotten there. 'Nice car.'

It was, low profile with a pair of fins on the front and carrying on the black and red details theme from the suit. 'Where are the wheels?'

'Doesn't need them, it flies!' Barbara said. Impressive, with this equipment who knew what else he could do.

Terry gave a cocky grin 'Lead the way.'

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon tapped the interview table. A couple of moments later the grey door in front of him opened and Mary Summer stepped in. An officer came in just behind her, he couldn't keep the look of disgust from his face. He obviously had heard why she was arrested.

This was the first time he'd met her in person. The enormity of her situation must have hit her because she looked scared to death, not an easy thing when you have a large bandage covering your nose and most of your face. 'Thank you.' Jim said to the officer. 'You can wait outside.'

With a nod he left. Jim gave her a moment before reaching to the recorder and starting it up. 'You've been told your rights and understand them?' he asked.

Nervously she looked at him and after a beat nodded.

Jim gave her another moment. 'I'm Police Commissioner Gordon. Normally, given your age, we'd have a lawyer present when questioning you. That's why this isn't an interview, we already know what we need to to charge you. To put it frankly we're just waiting for the crime to run it's course.'

'I... I don't know what that means.' She said, looking at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Jim took a deep breath. 'Sit down, please.' She did so, this close he could see she was shaking with terror. The poor kid had no idea what she was getting her self into. 'In about six hours you're going to be charged with a rather short list of crimes. Kidnapping, slave trading, human experimentation and manslaughter. All of which you are an accessory to.'

Her mouth moved, but Jim could tell she couldn't find the words.

'I was asked by William's parents to tell you, he's dying. What you and your friends did killed him.'

'N... No. You're lying.' There wasn't an ounce of defiance in her.

'I wish I was.' Jim, despite himself, was feeling sorry for her. 'If you'll excuse me, I have other duties. I won't force you to go back to your cell, when you want to leave this room knock on the door and the officer will take you back.' He got to his feet and walked around the table. 'Our whole conversation was recorded, if your lawyer asks. I'll provide him with a copy and I'm leaving it on. No point in giving him any ammo.'

As he knocked on the door himself she found her voice. 'Sir, can... Can I see him?'

'You're under arrest Mary, I'm afraid not.' he said as the door opened

'Then can you tell him I'm sorry, will it help if you tell him... Please?'

'It won't help you when it comes to the court, but I'll tell him. And his family.' he said and left the room. Glancing at the officer at the door the disgust was gone from his face.

Quickly Jim glanced at the name tag. 'Officer Garcia.' Jim said, he'd met the man's family at the last city gala. He had a little boy and a older girl, Jim could tell he was emphasising with William's family. 'Everything okay?'

'I just think of the kid, and my little boy...'

'She's a very foolish young girl Garcia. She's made a mistake she's going to have to live with for the rest of her life. I've just given the lawyer everything he'll ever need.'

'Why?'

'I think the Bat's rubbing off on me. I can't think of a worse punishment for her than letting her off. We put her in jail she'll come out a bitter old woman, but now she'll have to live with her mistake. Knowing that she killed a friend and going out there, judged by everyone she's ever known.' Garcia looked at him, blinking as he understood just what that meant.

* * *

Bruce pulled up his Batmobile, beside him Barbara Gordon looked around. Her first time in the cave. 'Wow thins is so awesome. I knew you had a cave but look at this place.'

Terry's flying Batmobile hovered in the air behind him and the black clad ninja jumped down. 'Roomy.'

'Your kidding right, look at his collection!' Barbara joked, 'Or do you have a bigger one.'

'Now that you mention it...' Terry started to say before he stopped and pointed up, at the top level of the cave.

'We do.' Someone stood on the lip of the mezzanine, looking down on them. He had a voice like ground granite and a face carved out of it. It was the only way to describe the chin.

'Who's grandpa?' Barbara asked. Bruce wasn't interested in who he was, more important was how he got there. Firing his grappling line at the roof Bruce flew up, landing with grace behind the old man and assuming a combat stance.

He caught sight of Terry, using his suit's built in thrusters to fly and carry Barbara up to the same level. Strangely he landed a good distance away and stepped back. Holding Barbara's shoulder.

Bruce tried to get the measure of the man facing him. Fearless would be a good word for it. He'd infiltrated the Batcave and Bruce hadn't even known it. Worst of all he was bent double with age and his eyes were faintly yellow. The man was no threat at all 'Who are you?'

With hooded eyes the old man picked up his walking stick from the banister. 'If you don't already know I'm disappointed.'

'I don't care about your disappointment. Who are you.'

Same hooded stare and an impassible face. Bruce knew that look all to well from hours of practice, only this time it was without the mask.

'Although I'm beginning to get an idea.' Bruce grumbled. Could this really be him from another Earth. 'How did you get here?'

Again no answer. Bruce had no intention of letting him carry on like this and grabbed his doubles jacket 'Answers now. I don't enjoy beating up old men but...'

He didn't get any further, with the perfect application of strength the old man twisted his wrist away and delivered a modified palm strike with the same hand. Pushing Bruce back a step.

It was a good blow and Bruce should have known better than to challenge the old man, but this was his home, his world. He would not be defeated by someone more than three times his age.

Besides that, he was one of the best martial arts experts in the world. He wanted to know how he'd turn out in his twilight years. 'Shall we?' he asked

His double blinked and then frowned. 'This is a mistake.'

'Call it curiosity.'

End Chapter Four

Authors note.  
You can't write two batmen in the same room and not have a fight. It's not done.


	6. Chapter 5

The Red And The Black  
Chapter Five

Authors Note:-

I haven't come back to this for a while. One of my reviewers pointed out that this story is just a "Look how awesome the 90's batman cartoon was." In some ways that's true. In others its also not true. This is a "Look how awesome Batman is" story and while I do think the 90's cartoon was fantastic I'm not trying to belittle the 2003 cartoon.

I'd like to remind everyone about something I said earlier. I'm going to repeat it in the story incase you miss it here. This is a crossover between The Batman (2003) and the DCAU. In other words the world is a completely different Gotham from the one Terry McGinnis comes from.

Finally I'm telling you again why I don't consider this belonging in the Cartoon Crossovers section. The 90's Batman animated series wasn't, in my opinion, a cartoon. It's target audience was not children or students and while it was cell drawn I think it, unlike the 2003 show, was a serious drama. As I hope the B story reflects, even if we don't come to it in this chapter.

* * *

Bruce growled before throwing a careful punch. It was a slow faint, he wanted to see how his older counterpart would react not beat him senseless. The answer was he didn't react, not even a flinch. The wasn't time to use that information, Bruce jumped back just in time to dodge a jab at his feet with the tip of a walking stick. 'Impressive.' he admitted.

'This is foolish.' The other Bruce grunted and straightened his stick. Flinty eyes impassive, but with a hint of irritation.

It probably was, but testing his master would give him some idea as to what Terry could do. He still didn't entirely trust their other dimension story, and if they were now just appearing in his home he wanted to know just how big a threat these two strangers were.

Bruce didn't want to push too hard, he was facing an old man after all. In fights he knew he favoured his legs, kicks and jumps were his strongest weapons in close combat. In this fight however they might just be too much. He wanted to test the older man, not brake him in half. Another faint and his opponent's eyes narrowed, nothing more, before saying; 'I don't play games boy.'

'Neither do I.' A final faint, no point in telegraphing his move. It was then Bruce realised just how much he had underestimated his opponent.

Instead of the repeated non reaction Bruce half expected the old man's free hand shot out like a snake. Deflecting the faint then dropping his elbow into Bruce's thigh. Anticipating and blocking a kick Bruce didn't even know he was going to use. Still the old man hadn't finished, with two fingers of the same hand he sent a knife blow to Bruce's thorax. Just below his Adam's apple.

Fighting down a cough Bruce backed off, dropped his arms and squared his shoulders. He was fast, and knew how to string blows together for maximum effect. But he favoured one side and ignored the staff. Given his speed it was possible the walking sick was just an affection.

Bruce decided to test that, and regretted it almost before he finished. Once again the old man's speed shocked him. The kick was high and to his right, Bruce had expected some sort of block and counter strike. Instead his opponent side stepped and caught Bruce's Achilles' tendon perfectly. Then, while he had one leg trapped high in the air, the old man struck with the stick.

It was a low blow, and Bruce was wearing a box underneath, but he still felt sick to his stomach as the edges drove into his crotch.

Throwing him onto his back the old man lent on his stick again. 'You fight like a young man. Brawn, resilience and determination. Calm down, think. Then end this stupidity.' He sounded every inch the old master.

As Bruce got to his feet he realised that was exactly what he was. A Master. He wasn't just an expert in one form. He had devoted his life to the battle against the darkness. Bruce winced, he could at least make it a draw and there was a major flaw to the old man's style.

Letting his cloak fall over him Bruce straitened to look down at his counterpart and challenged him; 'You finish it.'

A blow to his opponents ego, this time he would be the one responding to an attack. His opponent had proven to be good with counter attacks, Bruce was going to show him some of his own tricks.

The old man didn't bother with faints, or tricks. He just took two short steps forward and stuck. Arms going in opposite directions, the walking stick sweeping low. It was laughable, with a smirk Bruce jumped back and readied a kick.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the old man flick his wrist. The walking stick changed direction sharply then so did he. His whole body sweeping the stick.

Off balance and on one leg there was nothing Bruce could do in time as the stick spun and caught the back of his knee. Sweeping his leg and any balance he had from under him.

Bruce felt his shoulders hit the ground first and grunted. He had to move, get up and be ready. A back flip was his only chance at this point, but the old man's ability to think three steps ahead was a problem.

The walking stick had followed his legs up and around. Both hands on the handle his opponent drove the tip into his chest bone. Pinning him like a butterfly. 'I've finished it boy. Stop struggling.'

* * *

Barbara felt her jaw drop as The Batman fell. The old guy beat him.

The Batman was beaten by an old guy. Nope just didn't work, no one was that good.

She stole a look at Bat-Ninja, arm's folded he had just stood there like a statue. He must have known how the fight would go all along. Still she was The Batman's sidekick and it was past time she lived up to the title.

Pulling one of her home made baterangs from the pouch in her belt Barbara threw it in the same movement. As it flew at the old guy she dropped a shoulder and rolled out of reach of Bat-Ninja and got ready for him to react.

Like some sort of robot he just slowly watched her, arms still folded and eyes narrowed. He wasn't bothered, as if all she'd done was barely worth his attention. Quickly, not to give the ninja an opening, she tried to see what her baterang had done.

The answer was nothing. The old man had just watched as the metal blade spun harmlessly past. keeping his back to her he growled; 'You missed, I wouldn't try again.'

Bat-Ninja didn't use the opening she had given him. 'He wouldn't like it.' was all the black on black clad statue gave her.

Barbara frowned, there was something about the way he said it worried her 'You're boss?'

'No.' He answered with a nod to her left. 'Ace.' Before Barbara had a chance to ask who or what Ace was she was tackled by a giant black dog. It was as big as her and strong enough to hold her down with just it's forepaws.

From somewhere there was a high pitched squeak as she hit the floor. It took her a second to realised she was the one who half screamed. 'G... Good dog?' she asked it.

'No, not really.' The two guests said at once.

'So Ace right? w...want to tell him to get off me?' The beast's forelegs were on her collar bone, just enough to keep her pinned, while it's mussel had her face to face. She was almost in awe of the huge beast.

Bat-Ninja came up and looked over the dog's massive shoulders. 'It's up to him.' He wasn't talking about the old man. The look on the dog's face was more than just instinct, it looked intelligent.

'Don't know much about freaky future stuff, did this guy use to be human?' Barbara could have sworn that it had been.

Bat-Ninja chuckled. 'That can happen, but no. Ace is a hundred percent dog and two hundred percent attitude.' He looked up and Barbara craned her neck around to see. The Batman and the old man stood side by side.

Slowly the dog rolled it's haunches before delicately stepping back off from her. Not daring to move Barbara watched as it stalked it's way around to it's master. With a flick of his eyebrow the old man nodded at the dog. He didn't have to say anything as the dog seemed to nod back. In silence it walked over to a massive computer station and sat down.

'Wow,' she said. 'Wish I could train a dog like that. I'd enter him in...' She stopped as the old man doubled up.

It was like his body had suddenly decided to betray him, for a moment the only thing holding him up was his stick. Then, just as quickly, it slipped from his grip and he began to fall. The Batman caught him. 'What's wrong?'

The Bat-ninja was there too, holding him up with the other arm. The black clad ninja reached into his coat and pulled out a medicine bottle. 'Get him to the chair.' Painfully the two of them carried the old man under the concerned gaze of the giant dog-beast.

Barbara picked up the walking stick as Bat-Ninja opened the bottle and pulled out a handful of pills. The Batman lowered the old guy into the chair. 'What's the matter with him?'

Between gritted teeth the old man somehow sat up. 'Angina.' He said and took the pills.

'Heart attacks?' The Batman asked. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Would you?' He answered, leaning back as the dog rested it's chin on his thigh. Barbara had never seen a man and animal so suited to each other.

'You're terrifying, you know that right.' she told him.

'Yes.' Scratching Ace behind the ears the old man looked up, at the pair of Batmen. 'You two, go upstairs and get something to eat. You've got one night before that fool Wayne hosts his target range masquerading as a charity ball. If this copycat Joker's going to use this distraction for anything it will be that.'

'What are you talking about?' The Batman asked.

'It's obvious. Wayne's party is going to be a massive target for any sociopath and madman with an axe to grind or purse to steal.' The look he gave them was sharp enough to split them both in two. 'Why else pretend to be our worst enemy? The last thing the Joker would want is some tribute act taking all the glory.'

The Batman took a step back. 'You're saying the gangs, the Joker enhanced venom, its all a cover?'

The old man laid it out 'Organised chaos. Tonight is going to be bad, most of the town in uproar. Gordon will have to mobilise everyone he has to keep control. Someone will suggest that the party should go ahead, to show it's not going to be intimidated. You can guess the rest.'

'Somehow you know all this?'

'It's not the most original plan I'll grant you. It doesn't have to be, this one always seems to work because no ones paying attention. Now go, I'll stay here and research.' The chair spun around to face the massive computer

'You will, will you?' The Batman asked. 'Not without the access code to the Bat-wave...' as he said it the big screen above them flicked into life and a bat symbol appeared on it.

'I changed the password, it wasn't secure enough.' Came from the chair, it's back to the three of them.

Barbara shared a look with The Batman. He could be bad with people, cold and abrasive. This guy was ten times worse. Bat-Ninja just treated it as a normal day. 'Come on, he's right. As ever.'

Bouncing on the balls of her feet Barbara was about to get her first look at The Batman's home. Cautiously she got in beside her partner, she knew him well enough to know he didn't like the idea of being ordered around in his own cave. For some reason he was hiding it.

Nodding The Batman turned to leave. 'I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.'

'If I believed that we'd have a problem.' The old guy turned his back on them. 'You stay here Miss Gordon.'

'What?' She had no idea how he had gotten those eyes on the back of his head. She just knew it would be so cool if the guy couldn't scare off the devil himself.

'You missed.' He growled, still not looking at her. 'Aim as sloppy as that is no use out there. You're under-trained and inexperienced, both are dangerous liabilities and could get everyone you care about killed.'

'Hey I've kicked my fair share of bad guy butt.' She insisted.

Finally he turned to face her. 'You still treat this as a game? Looks like some things are a constant no matter what reality you're in.'

'Do as he says.' The Batman said, surprising her. 'And keep an eye on him. I want to know exactly what he does while he's down here.' Barbara tried to keep her face stoic as the two costumed men went to a massive lift in the middle of the room and she watched as the doors closed a yellow light zoomed up one side.

After a moment she turned back to the old guy. 'So what's first? Back flips?' she pulled off a perfect flip. 'Or how about cartwheels?'

'Balance beams.' He pointed at a corner not too far away. It looked like a training area with a set of weights, punching bag and the like. In the middle of some padded mats twin beams at about The Batman's shoulder height.

'Balance beams. I'm a Olympic class gymnast and you want me play with balance beams?' Barbara scoffed. Taking a running leap and a roll in mid-air she landed almost perfectly.

'You throw too much of your weight into your blows. You're punching above your limit.'

Keeping her balance Barbara turned to face him. 'What do you suggest? I bulk up?'

He shook his eyes 'No, that you fight smart.' The old guy sat back and folded his arms into his jacket. 'Back and forth on there. repeating your twelve times tables.'

'Wha?' she blinked. That didn't make much sense, then she thought about it. That was going to be a bit more difficult that it sounded. He wanted her to think and move at the same time, splitting her attention.

'I see you understand. Begin.'

Barbara walked slowly across the beam. 'Twelve. Twenty-four, Thirty-six...' She was on her way back when something black and red flew in front of her, it was so close she could feel it cut the air. 'What the hell...?' The alien baterang buried itself into the cave wall.

'Reaction training, that was aiming to miss.'

Barbara blinked at him. 'I thought we were still on the basics?' she asked and then saw his face. 'These are the basics aren't they.'

The old guy reached under his jacket and pulled out two pen sized things. 'You're learning already.' A flick of his fingers and the things unfolded into the red edged throwing weapons. He sent them at her, both at the same time, with the same movement.

Pulling off a double reverse summersault flip from dead standing wasn't easy. It could have even earned Barbara an Olympic Medal all on it's own. Pulling it off and landing on a balance beam, that was just pure skill. 'Ha, have to do better than that.'

She was ready for him to throw again when she noticed he was just waiting, before she could wonder what for the baterangs flew back over her head and into his hands. Too damn close for it to have just been bad luck. Reaching for her cowl Barbara discovered both bat-ears missing.

That was why they were called baterangs she thought bitterly

Most men would smirk at this point, even The Batman would do that stern twitch come closest-he'd-ever-get-to-a-smile thing. The old guy just said two words, 'Forty-eight.'

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Terry stepped out of the lift and pulled off the mask. Wayne did the same, only he went as far as take off his whole cape and threw a shirt over his costume. Thinking of doing the same he wasn't surprised when Alfred arrived, holding his jacket.

Terry nodded his thanks and threw it over his shoulders. It didn't completely hide the Bat-suit but anyone trying to look through the windows would be fooled. Cocking an eyebrow the butler said; 'Master Wayne, your other guest suggested you both might require dinner.'

'Thinks of everything doesn't he.' Wayne snorted as they followed him. 'Whatever happened to make me become him.'

Terry thought for a moment. 'You might both be Bruce Wayne, but you are nothing like one another. You're a lot more emotionally stable for one and while you might not trust me he doesn't trust anyone.'

'You still think you both came from an alternate future?' Wayne asked.

Terry shrugged as the butler lead them to the kitchens. 'I don't know about this world, but where I'm from stranger things have happened.'

Wayne sat down with frown on his face. 'You got here by accident, but that doesn't explain how he found us.'

'Any number of ways.' Terry shrugged. 'I know there's a dimension portal in the JLU tower. There might be others he knows about, on the other hand he could have just built one out of stuff he had laying around.' Alfred put down a plate; on it was two slices of beef, some vegetables, potatoes and next to it a glass of water. A good balance of protein and vitamins. 'His collection is a bit bigger than yours.'

Wayne nodded. They spent a few moments in uncomfortable silence eating before Wayne said something. 'When I first put on the cowl I thought one day I wouldn't need it. Gotham would be safe and good people would live here again.'

'They will Wayne, but you will never give up. It's not just Gotham that needs a Batman. Out there there are Supermen, aliens, people with powers you can't dream of. Among them all you are the darkest. I've seen whole rooms of heroes blanch at the sight of Batman. You will do things they can't, cross lines they won't and terrify the underworld. Through it all your human, we're human and that makes the world our responsibility. Not just Gotham.'

Wayne put down his fork and just seemed to stare into the middle distance. Terry waited, it was possible that this Wayne hadn't looked beyond the city limits. He knew from personal experience you could get caught up in the city's night life. 'Then Gotham is just a start and I have a lot of work ahead of me.'

'You might not, it could be different here.' Terry said but he didn't believe it. From the look on Wayne's neither did he.

End Chapter Five


End file.
